1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a vapor deposition apparatus and a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display apparatus. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a vapor deposition apparatus capable of efficiently processing a deposition process and easily improving a characteristic of a deposition layer, and to a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Each of a semiconductor device, a display apparatus, and other electronic devices includes a plurality of thin films. In order to form the plurality of thin films, various methods may be used, e.g., a vapor deposition method.
For example, the vapor deposition method uses at least one gas as a source gas to form a thin film. The vapor deposition method may include various methods, e.g., a chemical vapor deposition (CVD), an atomic layer deposition (ALD), etc. For example, the ALD involves injecting a source gas, purging and pumping the source gas, adsorbing a single-layered atomic layer or a multi-layered atomic layer on a substrate, and then injecting another source gas, followed by purging and pumping the other source gas to form a desired single-layered or multi-layered atomic layer.
Among display apparatuses, an organic light-emitting display apparatus is advantageous with its wide viewing angle, excellent contrast ratio, and a high response time. Thus, the organic light-emitting display apparatus is regarded as a next-generation display apparatus. The organic light-emitting display apparatus includes an intermediate layer having an organic emission layer (EML) between a first electrode and a second electrode that face each other, and also includes at least one thin film. For example, in order to form the thin film of the organic light-emitting display apparatus, a deposition process may be used.